


Animist's Awakening

by VKDragonTech



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dendrophilia, Elemental - Freeform, Fantasy, MTG, Other, Plant sex, Plants, Size Difference, Zendikar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKDragonTech/pseuds/VKDragonTech
Summary: Nissa gets close with Ashaya. Real close.





	

> It had been several weeks since the Gatewatch had defeated the Eldrazi titans. The rest of the Gatewatch had been recuperating and deciding what to do next. Nissa, however, was distracted. Ashaya was distant lately, and Nissa couldn't understand why. She'd reached out to her elemental friend several times, but he rarely responded. Nissa was disconcerted; had something happened to her connection with Zendikar again? What if some horrible thing had happened? Nissa snuck off into the jungle, following Ashaya's latent energy pattern. It twisted deep within the brush, past a stream and into a clearing. Nissa called forth her friend, and Ashaya answered, appearing before her.

Ashaya's great, bulky form sprang up from the ground, and he kind of looked at Nissa guiltily, trying to turn away when she looked at him.  
"What is it?" Nissa's voice was calm, but concerned. She scanned Ashaya for any sign of damage or trouble, but nothing seemed to be...  
Oh.  
Oh my that was new.

Protruding from the elemental's groin was a large, long appendage, almost like a branch. Nissa had known that animals had these, but why her elemental had one was a mystery. At the moment, it sat limp and low. Ashaya seemed embarrassed, and tried to turn away from Nissa again.

"Is this why you've been distant, Ashaya?" Nissa looked up at the elemental. Ashaya made an embarrassed creaking sound, and lowered itself towards Nissa.

Nissa smiled. "Don't be ashamed, Ashaya." She touched his chest area, gently running her palm against the strong wooden frame. She could feel his energy calming, and hugged him.  
"I'm not certain why you have this," she motioned to his branch-penis, "but I'm sure it's perfectly natural." Her words flowed like a nice breeze. Ashaya looked at ease, and Nissa tightened the hug. She could feel his bright, strong energy pulse like a great heartbeat, and Nissa listened closer. She could feel more of his energy, his life-force flowing throughout him, through the leylines around them, and into the land. Nissa felt a little dizzy from the sensation, and she ended the hug. She stood there just kind of looking at Ashaya, and at his branch-penis.

Nissa examined it studiously. She'd seen animal penises before, and she'd seen humanoid penises before, but this was quite different from both. It was thick, like a baloth's, and just a little longer. Nissa wondered if her friend's 'part' worked like an animal's.

She put her hand on the side of Ashaya's appendage. She could feel his energy start to stir towards the sensation, and Nissa blushed a little thinking about what would happen if she continued. It was so strange, though, so new. So interesting. Her curiosity compelled her to continue, and Nissa gently rubbed her hand along the length. Ashaya creaked and groaned, and Nissa giggled.

"I see you like this." She brought her other hand up and rubbed along the top. Her hands worked quickly, and she could see that it was doing the trick. Ashaya's long appendage swelled with energy, and started to stand erect. Nissa positioned herself in front of it and rubbed her hands down both sides, eliciting more groans from the elemental.

Nissa was getting excited. Her breathing quickened, and she could feel Ashaya's rhythm synch up with hers, faster and more intense. Nissa bit her lip, and wrapped her arms around Ashaya's large member. She pulled herself up and onto the base. She continued stroking along the sides, and started slowly grinding her hips against the base. Ashaya had steeled himself for an onslaught of hands, but wasn't prepared for Nissa to climb up on his crotch, and fell backwards onto the ground. Nissa, undeterred by the now more horizontal situation, continued rubbing her body against Ashaya's increasingly warm penis. She felt herself growing more and more aroused, and paused for a moment to strip off her clothing. No point in letting it get in the way.

Nissa's bare skin touched against Ashaya's great, warm penis, and she ground her naked crotch along the topside, starting to ache for stronger sensations. Ashaya's creaks and groans were becoming more frantic, and Nissa could feel energy bubbling up in his penis. Nissa slid along the branchy girth to the tip, and stroked and groped at the bulbous area. It was reminiscent of a flower. Her heads worked along the sides, and Nissa brought her mouth down on the silky, squishy bulb. She suckled on a little speckled spot, playfully nibbling a little, and then licked and lavished her friend's engorged member. Nissa felt Ashaya's energy continue to bubble up, and sped up her movements. Her hands groped and kneaded on his tip, and Nissa kept kissing it until it unfurled like a flower. About half his length unfurled, actually, peeling back to reveal a thinner, more vinelike section. Nissa let out a pleased giggle, and continued licking on Ashaya's penis, and wrapped her hands around his newly exposed part.

Nissa could feel Ashaya was nearly ready to burst, and went faster again, rubbing the vinelike appendage with a renewed vigor, gliding her hands up and down and up and down. Ashaya groaned, and he didn't last much longer. Nissa licked along the sides of his penis, and Ashaya creaked excitedly and expelled a thick, gooey stream from his tip. Nissa smiled, and hopped down, cupped up some of the ejaculate and tasted it. It tasted like berries, and it was warm and gooey. She licked her hands clean, and started to lick Ashaya's tip clean. His vinelike part was less than half as thick as the trunk at the base, and it wound around itself several times before merging together in a bulbous head. The tip was engorged like a mushroom and had an opening in the centre. There were several successively smaller bulbs running down the shaft from the tip.

Nissa pulled Ashaya's tip closer, and licked all around for the sweet, nectar-like fluid he produced. Nissa could feel his life-force stirring faster again, and she grinned and sucked on the tip more. It was too large to fit in her mouth, but Nissa just licked it all around anyway, groping the outsides at the same time. She squeezed the tip mildly, and a fair amount of leftover nectar dripped out into her mouth. Nissa swallowed it eagerly and kissed the tip playfully.

Nissa herself was still very aroused, and Ashaya's nectar left her craving more. She ran a finger past her privates and shuddered. Nissa eyed Ashaya's engorged member with a primal kind of lust, and slipped three fingers into her slick folds, nearly stifling a moan at the sensation. Nissa had been used to more quietly masturbating lately, and rarely had the chance to cry out in pleasure. She slid her fingers out and then brought them right back in, revelling in the moan that escaped her mouth. She fucked her hand for several blissful minutes before returning her attention to Ashaya. He was laying on his back now, and his penis was fully engorged again. Nissa rested her hand against it for a moment, feeling his excitement and arousal wash over her, and letting her own feelings of lust wash over his. She eyed his great member, and pulled down the tip towards her hips.

Nissa shuddered when she felt her lips part slightly at the barest contact, and started grinding on Ashaya's penis. He creaked and groaned again, and Nissa spent several minutes teasing and prodding herself against the tip before attempting to go further. Nissa bit her lip and pushed herself down harder, spreading open her slick pussy and letting in more of Ashaya's tip. She steeled herself for the next part, but was interrupted by Ashaya thrusting into her, pushing his entire tip into her wet, waiting folds. Nissa cried out in rapturous pleasure, and had to wait a minute before moving again. She slowly brought herself off the bulbous head, then slid right down onto the massive girth. Ashaya groaned, and Nissa moaned quite loudly when she started setting a very agreeable pace. She could feel him filling her insides when she slid down, and loved the sensation of being so full. She continued the slow and pleasurable pace until she felt she could go further. Nissa braced herself and pressed harder against Ashaya's penis until she could feel the second bulge pressing up against her insides. Nissa groaned with effort and her eyes fluttered when the second bulb squeezed its way inside, sending her over the edge. Nissa moaned loud and long, and she panted wildly when Ashaya started thrusting again, his two engorged bulbs pressing snugly against her tight fleshy walls. Nissa ceded the main movement to Ashaya, and felt herself getting excitedly dizzy again when he thrusted faster, holding her steady with his big, strong hands. Nissa instinctively ground her hips down, and tried to spread her legs just a little further. She could feel Ashaya's life-force surge up again, and knew he wouldn't last as long as last time. She could also feel her own orgasm approaching, and her moans turned into full-blown cries of pleasure.

Ashaya kept up the fast pace, inadvertently going deeper into Nissa in the process. Nissa felt the third bulb squeeze its way in and she came from the sheer sensory overload. Her tight, elven pussy clenched down on Ashaya's bulbous member. He creaked and groaned again, and thrusted faster than before. Nissa fell apart into an orgasmic screaming mess, her senses blurring until all she could see or feel were the energy leylines between her and Ashaya, pulsing wildly in a wonderful harmony. Nissa felt Ashaya's orgasm happen, and her trance broke into a wave of pleasure and excitement.  
She felt Ashaya explode inside her, his sweet nectar filling up her insides and lubricating him as he rode down the high. Ashaya's thrusts continued for several more minutes, minutes in which Nissa felt relieved and filled and absolutely naughty. Nissa felt Ashaya stop his thrusting, and he started pulling out of her. Ashaya's engorged bulbs came out with a pop! each, and Nissa moaned again when they pressed against her sensitive pussy on the way out. She felt a little empty, and a little stretched, when he was all the way out, and looked over at Ashaya again. She flopped herself down on his chest and smiled. She could feel Ashaya's nectar inside her, and she lay down on his chest for several minutes, listening to his life-force pulse in a steady, soothing, and pleased rhythm. Nissa smiled.

"That's better now, isn't it?" She ran her hands slowly across his smooth wooden chest. Ashaya creaked pleasantly.  
"Next time you have a 'problem' like this, tell me, alright?"  
Ashaya creaked again, a little embarrassed. Nissa only smiled. She felt the hot, humid jungle air on her bare skin, the soothing pulse of Ashaya's life-force, the warm breeze drifting through the clearing, and Nissa felt a little drowsy.

 

Nissa woke up about an hour later. Ashaya wasn't there, but had left Nissa and her clothes in the shelter of a great, old tree. Nissa yawned, and dressed herself. The first thing she noticed when she stood was that her thighs were quite sore. _Nothing some rest can't fix _, she mused. Nissa walked, rather slowly, back to the camp.__

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to notify me of any possible errors!! It helps a lot!
> 
> Also feel free to criticize! That also helps!


End file.
